


(Podfic of) Worlds That Turn On Their Own by RemainNameless

by chemm80



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles had left Beacon Hills, he'd done it with every intention of never coming back. Ten years later, he finds himself forced back to his hometown. Of course, it's not long before things are just as they had been before -- that is, falling headlong towards disaster, and this time, stopping it isn't really an option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) Worlds That Turn On Their Own by RemainNameless

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Worlds That Turn On Their Own](https://archiveofourown.org/works/468181) by [RemainNameless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemainNameless/pseuds/RemainNameless). 



**Title:** [Worlds That Turn On Their Own](http://archiveofourown.org/works/468181/chapters/809077)  
**Author:** [RemainNameless](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RemainNameless/pseuds/RemainNameless)  


Cover by [](http://laisserais.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**laisserais**](http://laisserais.dreamwidth.org/)

**Length:** About 5:55:00

[.zip file of MP3s by chpater](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/Worlds%20That%20Turn%20on%20Their%20Own.zip)  
[Audiobook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052014032801.zip)


End file.
